The Way I Loved You
by missmoknat
Summary: Contest Closed. Not a James/Logan story, Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos were happy with their life in Minnesota with the girls of their dreams but then they leave without an good-bye. A year later they go to Hollywood what will happen its revenge.
1. Chapter 1: Thinking Of You

Chapter 1: Thinking Of You

_**'When I'm with him I am thinking of you' - Katy Perry**_

_It's been a year, he hasn't tried to contact me at all. The last time I saw him at the supermarket where Kendall use to work at when they came home from Los Angeles when Griffin ruined their dreams to become a boy band. I guess he's happy with his new girlfriend Camille an method actress queen. I saw pictures of her in magazines. I'm glad he doesn't have a Witter account, I'm trying to write a new song but nothing is coming out. I heard Hawk Records is looking for a girl band. I guess me, Abby, Abi, and Liv will try out. Gotta go I'll witter soon! :)  
xoxo Kylie_

She closed her laptop and sighed as she glanced at a picture of her and Logan Mitchell on her wall with tears in her eyes, she will never know why he never said it was over between them. She stood up from her chair and got up as she walked to her mirror on her closet door, she sighed and looked at herself, she needed the change maybe cut her hair and get some red streaks and change her style more edgier.

Change was needed for her, she never could let go that Logan had a new girlfriend. She sighed at herself, she had to take out all the pictures of him and the stuff he left her also gave her. Moving on was the answer for her, she grabbed an empty box saying Logan's name on it and grabbed all the pictures, clothes, and stuff animals that reminded her of him.

The last picture she grabbed it was the day that she will always cherish, the day of the Rocque Records audition was her and Logan's first real kiss. It was outside of her grandmother's garden in the park. A romantic lunch that Logan prepared with the help of Kendall, Liv, Abby, James, Abi, and Carlos. It was after they got hurt from their school's girl field hockey team. She smiled as she saw how all of her best friends eyes were shinning and were in love with four hockey players who stole their heart. That was the last picture that she had and put in the box.

The door bell rang but Kylie didn't hear it. Tears came down on her face remembering everything of Logan. Michael sighed, he heard his sister crying way down to the living room, he hated how Logan broke her heart but he knew she would find someone worthy. He walked towards the front door and saw Kylie's three best friends Liv, Abby, and Abi holding junk food, backpacks, and movies, he smiled he was glad that Ky had three best friends who cared for her.

"She's been crying since this morning. I think she's finally packing up the stuff of Logan's." he said softly.

Liv nodded, as she heard Kylie's crying turn into sobs. "It's a good thing we are here. She needs us right now." she said softly.

"It's still hard for her because their relationship was longer than any of ours." Abby said softly, hearing Kylie's sobs get bigger.

"But the important thing is that we are here for her, tonight is our sleepover and make her happy again. Tomorrow is our audition for Hawk Records. I can't believe Katie and Jamie are going to be our managers." said Abi, hearing Kylie's sobs getting quieter.

"I know right? But it is great because when you four get famous we will go to Hollywood then me and Jonathan are going to beat up those four idiots who broke your heart." Michael said with anger in his voice.

Liv, Abby, and Abi laughed and agreed with him, Michael was one of those brothers who's best friends with his sister when she gets hurt he would do anything to protect her and kick that boy's ass. Michael got out of their way so they can see Kylie. They walked in running towards the stairs to Kylie's room.

xoxoxo

Logan Mitchell softly sighed as he saw on his band's witter account that Kylie had written about him again. How did he know what Kylie wrote about well they followed her and her three best friends on witter so they knew what was going on but these days Logan felt a little empty in his heart.

He sighed as he looked into her witter profile, she talked about Zach Porter and how they were close. '_He's someone who knows me better than I know myself, but I won't announce anything. He isn't my boyfriend but a really good friend who helped me write a duet about my horrible past relationship. I can't say the title but it is really good. Thanks Zach for everything! :)_' he read on her profile and that was around two days ago but he help but feel jealous.

Pictures and everything he does reminds him of her, he moved on so quickly how did it happen? He was so happy with her and so much in love. He logged out of witter and looked out of his bedroom window and saw Camille, something about her made him wonder how he fell in love with her.

His bedroom door opened, he didn't even mind to say who is it because he knew it would be his three best friends. There was no closure for him and Kylie, he never called okay he called once to tell her that he was in Los Angeles then never dared to call her again, Camille never came into his room, it was filled with pictures of him and Kylie's relationship also stuff animals, who knew that he still kept them but he was happy with Camille or so he thought.

Kendall, James, and Carlos walked in their best friend's room and saw Logan staring in the window maybe thinking about Kylie.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kendall asked as he walked through the door, he never seen Logan this quiet before.

"No just thinking about her again." Logan replied as he took a seat next to Carlos on his bed.

Carlos knew what was going on, he also felt the same way but he was happy with Stephanie but Abi was still on his mind. "Have you tried calling her?" he asked softly.

James sighed, they might be the hottest boy band now well okay right after Allstar Weekend but their hearts were no where by being repaired. They broke it themselves by replacing the girls who stole their hearts. "It would be nice but knowing them they will never answer our calls again." he said softly.

"Do you remember when we got beaten up by the girl's field hockey team again that was my favorite day ever." Logan said softly.

All of his three best friends nodded, it was also theirs too. Who ever thought they would miss the girls they left in Minnesota so much. They looked back at their life in before fame and fortune it was the life they all loved and missed truly. 


	2. Chapter 2: Do You Remember?

Missmoknat'snote: Redid this chapter because the first time I updated it didn't feel like one of my best works! Chapter 4 is almost done! :) I don't own the song Faded by The Veronicas.

Chapter 2: Do You Remember?

_**'Do you remember all the fun time we had let's bring it back' -Jay Sean**_

_Let me tell you that I remember all the fun memories I had with my last relationship. I guess my heart is still broken from what I did to her, I wish I can bring it back but we can't. I know that I am happy where I am now in my life. Is it right for me to lie to myself and to my heart that I am okay when I am not? - Logan_

He logged off of his band's witter and sighed, he was alone in the apartment while Kendall, Carlos, and James had set up triple dates together with their girlfriends, Katie was in Minnesota visiting her best friend Jamielynn who was Kylie's little sister and with Mrs. Knight she was at the supermarket buying food for the apartment. He would of gotten a date from Camille but she was too busy because she had an audition for a new television show called 'Welcome To Camwood'. He sighed, he didn't want to stay in his room and think about all the good times he had with Kylie.

'Thanks a lot Kylie. You still have this hold on me!' he thought to himself. He got out of his chair and he walked out of his room. He slid down swirly and sighed to himself, he sat on the couch and felt all the memories he had with Kylie floating back into his mind and he felt tears coming down from his eyes.

_*Flashback*_

_Logan held her tight while he was leaving a kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ear lovingly. "Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish, it does not take offense and is not resentful." he smiled softly holding her while looking at the city's view._

_She smiled as she held on to him and heard him whisper her favorite quote from her favorite book/movie 'A Walk To Remember' and whispered back. "Love takes no pleasures in other people's sin, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust to hope, and to endure whatever comes." she smiled as he twirled her around and wrapped his arms around her waist._

_He kissed her lips softly, feeling her kissing him back. He pulled away from the kiss leaving a smile on her face and said those three magic words to her. "I love you Kylie." he said softly._

_Tears formed on her eyes as she heard him say 'I love you' to her. She smiled softly caressing her left hand on his cheek and said softly. "I love you too Logan.'_

_He smiled smiled and looked into her beautiful blue and knew that their love was true and real that no one would ever tear them apart._

_*End of Flashback*_

Logan wiped all his tears and thought to himself. 'All the memories we have together are always good. I want to relive those memories again with you Ky." But he knew it would never happen, he had to let go of her sooner or later. Camille was his present while Kylie was his forgotten past. He grabbed his notebook and wrote down what he truly felt.

_Our love, was like the wind we couldn't see it but we can feel it. That is what I felt with you Ky, but ever since that audition for Rocque Records it made me stronger than I am now. I'm not the same guy you fell in love with and I thank Camille and Hollywood for that. You were someone that I can see my future with having our whole lives together was amazing but ever since leaving you alone in Minnesota and me living my life it made me realize how much that our love wasn't really true at all. I don't regret being with you at all, you made me happy but you didn't make that happy like Camille has made me in the past year._

He dropped his pencil on the coffee table and grabbed his wallet as he pulled out a picture of Kylie and ripped it into pieces, he tore the paper off and threw it in the trash. Who was he kidding? He was lying to himself that he is happy without her but truth be told her will never be over her.

xoxoxoxo

_Here's the thing about me, that you guys don't know about me. Ever since my last relationship it has been hard for me to open up my heart again and be close to guy because I am afraid of getting my heart broken once again. Some of my friends will tell me to move on right away but I can't, I remember all those fun times we had together, have you heard the song 'Do You Remember' by Jay Sean? Well that song fits me right now, I forgot to tell you I started packing up his stuff today and it was hard to pack it because all those memories I had with him were flooding back in and making me cry because it is sad to say that it will never be the same anymore but it is still hard because I still love him. xoxoxo Kylie _

She closed her laptop and sighed, he still had that hold on her after all this time. 'Just let me move on please, he moved on now he doesn't love me at all anymore please let me have that strength.' she thought to herself as she grabbed her acoustic guitar and quickly wrote a new song as she sung along to the words.

_I am fading fading,  
I'm slipping away, as I disappear in the dark_

_You never take_  
_Take the time to really look_  
_Look at the one_  
_The one I really am_  
_You try to fit_  
_To fit me in your perfect box_  
_You let me slip_  
_Between the cracks_

_Now I'm faded  
Into someone else  
Baby someone I don't wanna be  
Yeah I'm faded  
My true color's gone  
Like a picture nobody sees_

_I bet you don't_  
_Don't even know my favorite song_  
_You tell me how_  
_How I should wear my hair_  
_You wanna change_  
_Everything I ever was_  
_Try to erase me_  
_'Til I'm not there_

_Now I'm faded  
__Into someone else_  
_Baby someone I don't wanna be_  
_Yeah I'm faded_  
_My true color's gone_  
_Like a picture nobody sees_

_Now I'm faded_  
_Like I never was_  
_'Til I don't even know myself_  
_Yeah I'm faded_  
_Into what you want_  
_But I'm not taking it too well_

_I don't wanna be your little picture-perfect-pretty-girl_  
_Who's got nothing to say_  
_And I'm not gonna wait around for you_  
_To run my whole life down_  
_I'll let you watch me fade away_

_You try to fit_  
_To fit me in your perfect box_  
_You let me slip_  
_Between the cracks_

_Now I'm faded  
Into someone else  
Baby someone I don't wanna be  
Yeah I'm faded  
My true color's gone  
Like a picture nobody sees_

_Now I'm faded_  
_Like I never was_  
_'Til I don't even know myself_  
_Yeah I'm faded_  
_Into what you want_  
_But I'm not taking it too well_

_Fading, Fading,I'm slipping away_  
_As I disappear in the dark_

_Fading, Fading, I'm so far away_  
_I don't know who I was at the start_

_Fading, Fading,I'm slipping away_  
_As I disappear in the dark_

_Fading, Fading, I'm so far away_  
_I don't know who I was at the start_

Liv, Abby, and Abi walked into her room and clapped, the felt the pain of Kylie's song. There was so many times that Logan tried to make her perfect for the relationship but it never did work but when he left for Hollywood that time she changed herself to be perfect so he can come back but he never did come back. All of the songs Kylie had written were all about what she had gone through or how she felt and the songs were always powerful.

"One of your best songs Ky." Liv said to her as she dropped the junk food on her bed.

Abby nodded and agreed with Liv. "Truly amazing Kylers. We love the background story of it." she said softly as she layed the movies on her desk.

"Ky, this song is truly powerful and amazing. It truly fits what you had gone through that past year. One of your best work Ky." Abi said as she dropped their bags on the floor.

Kylie smiled, she was really lucky that she had three best friends who always loved her work and been there for her since the start. "Thanks guys it means a lot to me. So what's up with the junk food and the movies?" she asked softly.

Liv smiled she walked towards her and hugged her. "We knew you were gonna pack his stuff today and wanted to cheer you up before tomorrow!" she said.

"True! Plus we need our lead singer to rock out tomorrow! So no guy will bring you down today because today is our girls night!" Abby said excitedly.

Kylie smiled and giggled. "I actually wanted to do 'Can't Back Down' or either 'I Want You To Want Me' but I don't know all the songs we have are truly amazing!" she said.

"Stop talking about it Kylers today we need to relax and tomorrow we can freak out what song we can do tomorrow for the audition remember this is our girls night!" Abi said softly while giggling.

Kylie smiled and hugged all three of her best friends, she was pretty lucky to have them as her best friends and pretty lucky to know that they are always here for her that was the true meaning of friendship.


	3. Chapter 3: A Different Side Of Me

Chapter 3: A Different Side Of Me

Missmoknat's note: Redoing chapter two didn't really know where to go with it but I didn't really feel like it was one of my best work. Chapter 3 is one of my favorites so far. I am now doing chapter 4!

_**'All my friends would see a different side of me.' - Allstar Weekend**_

_Good Morning Witter! :) Last night I had a great girls night with Abby, Abi, and Liv! Today is the day of our audition for Hawk Records! I am really scared because we really want this even if we have different dreams but this is once in a life time. I really don't know what songs we are doing but I think 'Can't Back Down' and 'Brand New Day' are good to start. So I was thinking about change last night haven't told about Liv, Abby, and Abi but I can tell you I love Liv's light auburn hair then Abi has strawberry blonde hair and it's beautiful. Change is needed for me my style has to become more edgier and have some red streaks in my hair. Don't worry witter I won't change my personality at all. xoxoxo Kylie_

She closed her laptop again, she was the first one to wake up from the group. She walked towards her walk in closet and opened the door as she looked around what to wear for the audition. She saw her black leather jacket with her white tanktop paired with black jeggings with her black steep toe high heels topped out with the rocker girl bracelets and smiled, her little sister Jamie must of chosen it for her.

Liv woke up, she looked around for Kylie and saw her walk in closet door was open and walked in and saw Kylie staring at the clothes that Jamie must of chosen for her. "You know staring at the clothes won't help at all." she said.

Kylie smiled. "Morning Liv, just surprise that Jamie pick this out for me. I love my style but I have to become more edgier you know what I mean I can't be the same Kylie Marie who was girly and was in love with Logan Mitchell. It's time for change Liv." she said softly.

"Change is good Ky but why do you want to change? You're perfect the way you are." said Liv as she put her curly light auburn hair into a messy bun.

"I need it Liv, I have to show him that I'm better off without him that I'm stronger without him." Kylie said as she grabbed her clothes and layed it on her desk.

Abby was the next to wake up, she saw her two best friends talking about change and saw Abi stir. She got up and looked at them. "If change is what you need Ky we are here for you. But what kind of change do you want Ky?" she said softly putting her dark brown hair into a pony tail.

"I want red streaks on my hair have my style more edgier. Show off that I'm better off with out him." Kylie said combing the tangles out of her long black wavy hair.

Abi the last one to wake up looked at her three best friends. "If Ky wants to change her appearance I agree with her. Her songs are more punk rockish then popish kind of sound." she said.

Abby nodded. "Changing appearance would be good. I mean it shows a different side of us. I was thinking of adding purple and blue streaks in my hair." she said.

Liv sighed, her two best friends wanted to change their appearances but then Abi was correct Abby and Kylie wouldn't change their personality for no reason. "Okay I agree with you as long you two don't change your personalities!" she said.

Abby and Kylie smiled hugged both Liv and Abi. "We promise!" they said together.

Opening up her laptop, she checked what her friends were posting on witter but one caught her eye it was by Zach Porter the lead singer of Allstar Weekend one of her good friends after they had met that one night before his concert they hit it off pretty well. She squealed. '_Good luck today KyKyDOL for your audition for Hawk Records! :) Can't believe its been a few months we known each other! You, LivieLivDOL, Ay-TayDOL, and AbbyDawnDOL will kill the audition! Wish I was there so we can do our duet 'Before The Storm' but maybe when you guys get to Hollywood we can do it live! See you soon! - Zach_.'

"Why the hell are you so happy about Ky?" Michael asked as he passed by her room.

"Zach posted something about Dream Out Loud on witter! He said good luck!" Kylie said as jumped up and down.

"Ky! We know we read it! Do you like him Ky?" asked Abby as she looked what else he might of said of Kylie.

Kylie didn't speak but blushed, Liv, Abby, and Abi saw her face and giggled. They liked Zach for her, he was one of the sweetest guys they have ever met. They had a lot in common but around each other they were pretty comfortable with each other. They grabbed their clothes and got dress for their audition for Hawk Records because pretty soon everyone would see a different side of them.

xoxoxoxo

Morning meetings with Gustavo weren't that bad, they were some good meetings but today it was bad news maybe it was about Hawk forming a girl band. Of course he wasn't worried because maybe the past won't make it because he knew Kylie didn't sing at all.

Carlos was wearing his helmet, while James was combing his hair with his lucky comb, and Kendall stood their patently. They saw Gustavo was mad when he saw the news of Hawk going back on top, he was copying Gustavo's moves finding a band in Minnesota.

Once he turned off the television he turned his attention to BIg Time Rush, they can see the anger in his eyes they knew this meeting wouldn't be going well at all.

"Hawk is trying to ruin us again. He is looking for a girl band in Minnesota and the one his eyes are on is the girl group called Dream Out Loud. They have million of hits on youtube, they sing, they dance, they also play instruments but also they write they own songs." Gustavo said as he turned his laptop towards them.

"They have really good songs some are popish but all of them are punk rockish type. Here is one of their songs called 'Permission To Party' they created the band I think after their boyfriends left them." Kelly said as she clicked the video.

Logan, James, Kendall, and Carlos looked at the video and got surprised it was their ex girlfriends they created Dream Out Loud! "Hey youtubers! It's us Dream Out Loud! Thank you so much we just hit million of viewers! To celebrate I written a new song called 'Permission To Party and it's not acoustic version! We are gonna play it live for you all!" Kylie said on the video.

Kendall saw his ex girlfriend grabbing her guitar while Abi sat behind the drum set with Abby grabbing her bass while Kylie headed off to the center stage. He didn't say a word as he heard Kylie sang.

_What! Play!_

_C-c-c-c'mon!_

_Get up early_

_Don't be late for school_

_Slow down to 55_

_Obey every single rule_

_Turn off your cellphone_

_When the movie starts_

_Get back home_

_Before it gets dark_

_C'mon_

_Enough of this what we should do_

_We've got nothing to prove_

_After all the work is through_

_Let's go we don't need no_

_Permission to party_

_Let's rock nonstop, 'cause everyone's got_

_Permission to party_

_No applications needed_

_Satisfaction guaranteed and_

_We don't need no_

_Permission to party...permission to party_

_Do your homework_

_Clean up your mess_

_Don't act to crazy_

_When your parents entertain guests_

_Get off your myspace_

_Hang up your phone_

_Sometimes you just_

_Loose control_

_C'mon_

_Enough of this what we should do_

_We've got nothing to prove_

_After all the work is through_

_Let's go we don't need no_

_Permission to party_

_Let's rock nonstop, 'cause everyone's got_

_Permission to party_

_No applications needed_

_Satisfaction guaranteed and_

_We don't need no_

_Permission to party...permission to party_

_Permission to party__  
Everyone's got the right to take a little holiday  
No requirements except to have some fun, oh  
Everybody knows just what to do, live a little, celebrate  
I know, you know, we don't  
need no  
Permission to party from anyone  
Alright! Everybody!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
C-c-c-c'mon!  
This time we're making the rules  
'Cause we've got something to prove  
So whatcha gonna do  
_

_Let's go we don't need no_

_Permission to party_

_Let's rock nonstop, 'cause everyone's got_

_Permission to party_

_No applications needed_

_Satisfaction guaranteed and_

_We don't need no_

_Permission to party...permission to party_

_Let's go we don't need no_

_Permission to party_

_Let's rock nonstop, 'cause everyone's got_

_Permission to party_

_No applications needed_

_Satisfaction guaranteed and_

_We don't need no_

_Permission to party...permission to party_

_Permission to party, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Whoa! _

After the video ended, Logan looked so surprised, his ex girlfriend the one he had broken so many promises to was actually a great singer but he couldn't admit it to them but she was. He saw Gustavo's face as he said. "We have to bring them down no matter what happens. We have to crush their dreams." Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos looked at him and didn't say a word but the didn't want to break their dreams at all.


	4. Chapter 4: Solo

Missmoknat's note: this is Abi and Carlos point of view for chapters 4-6 then chapter 7-9 is Liv and Kendall's then for chapter 10-12 is Abby's and James. I wanted to show the different sides of each girl and boy and really show how they are trying to deal with the heartache, falling in love again, trust issues, and becoming famous. Please re read chapter 2! Thanks! :)

Chapter 4: Solo

_**'I don't want to walk this earth if I gotta do it solo.' -Iyaz**_

_There's a lot that I would like to say but I don't know what to say first. But I am not like Kylie pretty much different from her but we really bring the best out of each other because of that. The first guy I fell in love with was Carlos Garcia knew him since pre k along with James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, Kendall Knight, Kylie Anderson, and Abby Masrai. We didn't met Liv until 8th grade. Seventh grade, I starting tutoring Carlos because he was failing math but every time I tried to teach him, he never seem to pay attention at all. That's when I started falling for him, 8th grade he asked me out to be his girlfriend one of my favorite memories. It would have been two years last year but we never made it because he had left for Hollywood the day after Logan and Kylie's 5th year anniversary. But now, day by day I am moving on well trying to move on. Our Hawk Audition is today! I am so pumped and excited! Keep Dreaming Ay-Tay_

She closed Kylie's laptop, she looked at herself in the mirror and saw the sadness in her dark blue eyes. She hid a lot of things and never showed it to anyone but her friends and family. They truly knew what she was hiding like she knew what her best friends were hiding.

Being the mother figure to all of her best friends, she hated when she saw one of her best friends cry but the one who cried more often was Kylie, she understood that. She hated that Logan had left her best friend for Hollywood and some other girl but he should of just called never did. Those guys were bad news they broke all of their hearts and yes it still hurts but the one girl they all know and love Kylie was drifting away because of him.

Call her the sweetest girl alive or call her the world's best friend alive from all her best friends. Of course, she hides a lot of things because she hated showing other people what she truly feels the ones but the ones who are close to her know why she hides. She got out of Kylie's bed and walked towards her walk in closet and heard Kylie cry once again. It broke her heart, Kylie couldn't get over the fact that Logan found a girl who was really over dramatic. She sat down next to her and hugged her and cried with her, she knew what she was going through all of them did. But seeing Kylie broken and crying her eyes out showed how much the heartache truly changed her.

Falling in love again? Well she's afraid of getting her heart broken like all her best friends are. But the one who won't open her heart anymore Kylie.. Her, Liv, Abi, and Kylie had different personalities but they brought the best in each other and it always helped. How is she dealing with the heartache? Well she isn't like Kylie writing out how she truly feels but the songs she listened to always made her feel better.

"Kylers what's wrong? Earlier you were so happy and now you are here crying your little heart out." she asked softly.

Kylie hugged her back and cried loudly. "I still love him, I can never unlove him it is too hard to unlove him. He will always be my first love but trying to fall in love again then it is out of the question." she said softly.

"I know how you feel Kys. But he and his three idiotic best friends are not worth crying over. I know it will be hard for us to open our hearts again to love but one day we will find that one guy to love us forever." Abby said as she hugged her tight.

Trust issues well are still big on her, she still isn't over Carlos at all and she knows that even if she tries to move on each day but she can't because her heart will always be his no matter what happens. She is afraid of falling in love again and getting her heart broken again, she still is having a hard time trusting the guys that come in and out of her life.

Becoming famous with her best friends well she can't wait for stardom at all. She wants to meet all the artist the influenced her the most and maybe work with them and probably meet her new boyfriend in the industry. But she still didn't know if she wanted an actor or singer but who ever came to her life they would be truly thankful to have her. After all that he, Carlos Garcia still had that hold on her not finding the right guy.

xoxoxoxo

_The past for me will always show me that I made a huge mistake and I can't be able to ever erase how she feels about me now. Not everyone knows my story but I am guilty for pressuring Kendall to say yes to Gustavo. If he never said yes, me and my three best friends would be back with the girls who stole our hearts. But it doesn't work like that, Stephanie is one special girl, she's beautiful but she isn't her at all. I am trying to move on at least I am trying right? - Carlos_

He logged off out of his band's witter and closed the laptop and sighed. He was in the diner with his new girlfriend and two best friends and their girlfriends while Logan was home by himself maybe reading a math book once again.

Blame him, for his broken heart for what he had caused her. How is he trying to deal with the heartache well it's going good but he blames himself for being like this. Why does he because he misses the girl who changed his life for good but now he knows that he can't turn back time.

Has no trust issues at all, but he knows that his three best friends and their relationship before was true and real but all they think it is just a party so that anyone can live happily ever after. He had to be happy and try to forget his unforgettable past, but he can't because he tries blames himself for everything.

When he saw Abi in the video, everything change he was scared how much she might change or not but when he looked at her she was still the same Abi he knew and love. Becoming famous was never in the plan at all but when he saw how their ex girlfriends truly belonged on stage didn't see no nervousness around them at all.

"If they come here they might leave Los Angeles early because no one will hire them at all." Jo said angerly.

Carlos shook his head he truly believed that they deserved to be part of Hollywood they truly had the talent but he couldn't be able to tell the present about it. "Why not? It's not like we own Hollywood they can join when ever they want." he said softly.

"We are just afraid that one day that you will leave us for them if they ever arrive." suntan girl said softly.

Stephanie nodded and looked at me. "We don't want to lose you guys at all because we love you." she said softly.

Becoming famous was never his deal but once in a lifetime. He wondered if he never got famous will his life just be like this but differently would he have an happily ever after at all but he knows that music and movies don't have the same thing that showed a lot of interest in his life but he never knew his heart was still aching and breaking his first love's heart.


	5. Chapter 5: Til I Forget About You

Chapter 5: Til I Forget About You

_**'I'll swear I'll do anything I have to til I forget about you' - BTR**_

Evening meetings with Gustavo in his mansion never really happen at all, they all knew that he was planning to do something to bring Hawk down and not let him get on top at all. Carlos Garcia sighed, he wanted to stay home and slide down on swirly or do his random things until he was tired but of course Gustavo had to ruin his plans.

He had remembered the last time they were invited to Gustavo's mansion they had to baby sit but also they broke a lot of rules but Gustavo, himself never knew of. It was weird not having Katie with them this time, Mrs. Knight had explained that Katie was getting homesick and she needed to spend time in Minnesota and help Jamie with something.

Sitting in Gustavo's living room looking at a new video of Dream Out Loud, the video was about them thanking everyone who had supported them and their music but also gave them the hope to audition for Hawk Records. He's eyes were on Abi all the time, he would of forgotten everything about her but he had to party like a rockstar to forget about her.

"We have to go to Minnesota and sign Dream Out Loud to Rocque Records." Gustavo said as he looked at his laptop to buy tickets for the earliest flight to Minnesota.

Carlos didn't say a thing, he didn't want to open his mouth but Logan said. "What? Why? Gustavo they are our exes! We can't work with them we are finally over them." he said.

Kendall agreed and looked at Gustavo. "We can't do that Gustavo! I mean we have girlfriends already and well they might ruin those relationships." he said softly.

"Well dogs, I see in your faces that you four aren't over them. Every time you dogs sing 'Til I Forget About You' you four dogs try to be angry at them but you four dogs can't." Gustavo said.

Carlo looked at them. "Let them get signed to Hawk Records, we can ruin their careers like Hawk almost did to ours." he said bluntly.

"Yea we can do that Gustavo. We are trying our best to forget about them and maybe ruining their dreams to come here can help us with that." Logan said.

Mrs. Knight looked at four of the boys and shook her head, how can they do that? What have their ex girlfriends ever done to them? Nothing at all, ruining their dreams was pretty rude of them. She had to warn them about her son's and his three best friends plan when they got here.

'What the hell are we doing?' Carlos thought to himself. They are planning to ruin their ex girlfriends dreams of becoming famous. This wasn't them but they had to prove to Gustavo that they were over their past relationships. They were finally happy with their new relationships but they all knew that they were faking what they truly feel because they had to hide it.

"No, we can't dogs I'm not that type of person to ruin their dreams. If Hawk signs them they would have fake voices and fake lips forever." Gustavo said.

Kelly agreed. "We are all going to Minnesota either you like it or not. These girls can boost up Rocque Records." she said softly.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Hurry up Dream Out Loud! We have an audition in 2 more hours!" Katie Knight yelled as she ran upstairs to Kylie's room.

Abi opened her door dressed and giggled. "Chill manager. We're done dressing up."

Katie smiled, she looked at what Abi and Kylie were wearing and nodded her head for approval. "Love the outfit Kys and Abs. It fits you two perfectly." she said.

"Thanks Kat. So we heard you talking to Gustavo what happened?" Kylie asked curiously.

"I'll tell you guys later. Its really hard to explain but I will tell you guys soon." Katie said nervously.

Abi and Kylie shrugged their shoulders, they knew Katie wouldn't hide anything from them since she and Jamie were their managers, they saw Katie walk to Jamie's room and closed her door as they saw their two best friends watching Teen News about the latest news on Big Time Rush, Dak Zevon, Allstar Weekend, Christopher Wilde, Justin Russo, Freddie Benson, and all those other teen stars.

They saw their childhood friend Jenny Tinkler hosting the show tonight and smiled, they were proud of Jenny and also excited to see her again who thought she would get to Hollywood? "Tonight's episode on Teen News we talk to Big Time Rush about their upcoming tour and their love lives, then Allstar Weekend's lead singer Zach Porter's crush confession on witter then we will meet the new girl band Dream Out Loud that is very popular in my hometown Minnesota and youtube sensations!" they heard Jenny say on the television set excitedly.

Abi smiled and shook her head, she remembered Jenny told them when she came to visit them and interview them about their episode of Teen News that they had to say everything about the past that was hard for all four them but including Kylie because every time Logan was mentioned tears would come out of her eyes. She saw Katie and Jamie open the door and walk in Kylie's room, they saw anger in Jamie's face but Katie's face was sad and disapproving.

"Guys remember when you heard me talking to Gustavo earlier?" Katie said softly.

Abby nodded and turned off Kylie's television so they can hear Katie better. "Yea we did what happen?" she asked.

"Gustavo Rocque wants to also sign you guys to Rocque Records." Katie said.

Kylie didn't speak she looked down as Abi spoke up for her. "What? Why? What about Hawk Records?" she asked.

"Well you guys will have to chose between them. You guys will have an audition for both of them today is Hawk Records audition and meeting then tomorrow is Rocque Records audition and meeting." Jamie said softly.

Liv shook her head. "We can't see them again not after what they did to us! Kylie finally had the strength to pack up Logan's stuff." she said.

"I need Zach here." Kylie said softly not looking up from her four best friends, her little sister and Katie.

Jamie nodded. "Sure big sis. I'll go call Zach today so he can be here for tomorrow." she said softly.

Kylie nodded and looked at them. "If they are returning here to sign us well we have to make sure that they know we are over them." she said softly.

Liv looked at her. "But Kylers, you're the only one who has been friends with someone famous!" she shrieked

Abi looked at them. "Umm not really I'm friends with Freddie Benson." she said softly.

Jamie and Katie looked at her except all her best friends when Allstar Weekend was in town three months ago for touring, Freddie had went to Kylie's grandmother Karen's cafe to get some food with his family, where Kylie and Abi worked on Saturdays and sometimes when Karen was low in employees, Abi was his server and well they hit things off and became good friends.

"What?" yelled Jamie, she was pretty mad that Abi and Kylie never told her and Katie.

Abi sighed. "Plus I didn't think you two will notice because you two were trying to get us auditions for recording companies."

"Clam down Jamie, plus I think it would be nice if he came over. Carlos would get so jealous of him." Katie said.

Abi smiled and nodded, Freddie was one of those guys who wasn't like her but in some ways he was, she had thanked her lucky stars for knowing Freddie. 'Today is the day, we are gonna shine bright.' she thought to herself.

She saw Kylie looking at the music that they should do, she saw 'Magic Carpet Ride' and 'Make It Shine' were on the desk, she looked at Kylie and wrapped her arm around her neck and smiled, she knew Kylie had great songs and it was time for Hawk and Rocque Records what they were all about.

"Ky, why don't we do 'Magic Carpet Ride' and 'Make It Shine' today? Then tomorrow we can do 'Me, Myself and Time' 'Everytime You Go' and 'Crazy Over You'?" Abi asked softly.

Abby nodded. "Yea plus when Zach and Freddie come Logan and Carlos would be totally jealous! Plus it would be funny seeing jealously in their eyes." she said softly.

"Yea Kylers, we never performed them to anyone but we keep practicing them why not those songs?" Liv said.

Kylie looked at her three best friends, she had written all those songs but she never made a consideration of performing it at all but her best friends were right, those songs were really her favorite, she sighed. "Sure."

Abby and Liv smiled and run downstairs as she grabbed her cellphone out of her pocket and called Zach, it went to voicemail she knew he was taping for the Rachel Ray show and smiled"Zachie its me. I just wanted to say you're going to kill it today and I can't wait to see you soon! I miss you so much, I hope you and A-Dub can come here tomorrow, I'll tell you later when you call me back. Bye." she said softly.

"Well someone's in love." Abi said softly.

Kylie blushed. "He's really sweet Ay-Tay. He's really different." she said.

"And he makes you happy, you never been like that ever since you know who broke your heart." Abi said.

Kylie nodded. "I know but lets go its our time to shine." she said.

"Yea it is. We keep dreaming." Abi said softly.

Kylie and Abi giggled and looped arms together and ran out her room as Kylie's mom Celestine yelled before them an good luck. Jamie and Katie smiled. "Lets rock this audition!" they yelled together.

As the six girls got in the mini van, Abi looked at her three best friends and at Jamie and Kylie. She didn't want to go through this day with anyone else, she smiled and thought to herself. 'Dream Out Loud is coming world and you need to watch out.'

**missmoknat's note: to all my dear readers, I am truly sorry that I haven't updated in awhile like I promised. Being a college student is a hectic life, term papers then midterms, but I promise you that I will update my very best. :)**


End file.
